Unrequited?
by angryteabag
Summary: James loves Lily, but so does Remus. How will James react, and what will Lily have to say? Not typical LJ romance. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

**Unrequited?**

**Chapter 1**

Right I know what you are thinking…me Angryteabag, usual Willow/Giles fluff writer. And here I am writing a Harry Potter fic. I know shock horror faint!

But well, I got addicted at role-playing Lily/James, and now its lead to reading it :D

Well please don't judge too hard. It starts off Remus/Lily, but its rated Lily/James for a reason. Also no Peter, I just don't like him, have him wherever you want, I don't care….

I dont own Harry Potter, if i did id be stalking Ewan McGregor slightly more efficiently.

**Remus's POV**

I Remus Lupin am in love. A werewolf in love (A/N: sorry stealing from Joss Whedon…). I could blabber on about her 'luminous hair' or 'sparkling eyes' but to be honest I can look beyond the beauty to the brain. We've been studies mates for 6 years now, and I've realised for the last 3 she was doing it out of pity. She found out what I was, a werewolf. I shouldn't even have the right to look upon her. But I do, and it is everything to me. Yet she stays by me, as a friend and as a companion, but never to be my lover. However I still adore her, still need her. I still love Lily Evans.

Like me she's never been in a relationship, deemed to belong to James, no boy ever tried to get her, fearing what James would do. James is the one she should be with not me.

He's not a monster. Not a being of evil.

I mean who wouldn't fall for his good looks and Quidditch skills.

So as I walk this lonely road back to the hospital to the Griffindor Common room, back to my endless suffering known as existence. Maybe I'll tell James about my feelings for Lily. Maybe I won't hurt him, or her in the process and maybe I don't have to loose my closest friend tonight.

The common room is pretty empty. It's only a few weeks into the term but already the seventh years are piled up with work.

James has come over from his and Lily's head common room to help Sirius with his Charms essay.

Not that they are actually doing it.

I sit with them a while, occasionally letting my thoughts drift to the redhead on the other side of the castle.

They've stopped talking and are now staring at me.

I smile weakly.

"You ok, Moony old pal?" asks Sirius with a slightly worried look on his face. He's assuming I'm still suffering from the full moon last night.

"Yeh Padfoot." I reach over and clasp him on the shoulder. "I need a bit of a private word with James…." I trail off, James looks at me quickly and Sirius collects his things.

After he leaves up the staircase James turns to me. "Is everything ok Remus?"

I start to get fidgety, how can I tell my best mate that I love the woman he loves.

"James I need to talk. I need to talk about Lily." I pause, he jumps in before I can elaborate further.

"Oh Moony! Why can't that girl just realise I love her!" he stands up. "Tell her I'll lay off her ok?"

I looked shocked at him. I manage to stutter out. "No, James no it isn't that. It's just that I, I love Lily." He stares at me incredulously. "James I LOVE Lily" I repeat in a soft voice.

He stares at me a bit longer, the portrait opens, I see a flash of red head before James's fist connects with my face.

**Ok Ok, I know. Been done a million times before right? Well hopefully it'll be a bit different. I have the next 9 chapters planned out, so Ill be getting to them soon. Do you want it to be Lily/James or Lily/Remus**

**Also click on the magic button and review please!!**

**Jennifer**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unrequited?**

**Chapter 2.**

Ok I forgot to dedicate this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to Dark Materials Guild on Neopets. The guild I co-own with my best friend. And for our great member Sugandim, thanks for your support.

**Lilly POV.**

Potter just punched Remus!

"Potter what the hell do you think you are doing?" I blasted at him, advancing on him menacingly. "You're Head Boy for heavens sake." I walked over to Remus and placed his head on my knee.

"I'm going to talk to Dumbeldor about this." With that I glared at him.

I pointed my wand at Remus, "Wingardium Leviosar!" (A/N: Sorry about spelling…)

Remus floated about 3 feet on the air. I went ahead and opened the portrait, indicating him through with my wand.

"We'll talk about this later Potter." I managed to shout over my shoulder before the portrait hole closed behind me.

Remus POV

Agh my head!

I manage to open one eye to see a tumbling of scarlet before me.

"Lily?" I croak.

"Shhh Remus it's ok. We're in the room of requirement." She stroked the hair off my forehead. "I wasn't sure if you deserved this or not, and I didn't know whether you wanted Potter in trouble." She smiled. "Not that you would deserve this."

I realised my head must have been resting on her legs as she was looking down at me.

I tried to move, but she just put her hand shakily on my chest.

"You better not move, I don't know if you have a concussion or not."

I managed to mumble some thanks before trying to sit up again. It was too hard to be that close to her. To be touching her.

As soon as I lifted my head I felt the dizziness come back on. Lily placed a pillow on her legs and lowered me back down. She smiled knowingly.

"So why did Potter punch you?" Lily asked curiously, grimacing at having to mention his name.

"Well the thing is, he's quite protective of you and all, being Head Girl and all…." I trailed off, knowing James didn't want his true feelings to reveal.

"and…….." Lily said. I stopped.

"Ok Lily, I'll tell you. James he loves you."

Lily burst out laughing, I tried to stop her, but tears were in her eyes before she calmed down.

"Oh thanks Remus, you really cheered me up!" she smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. I was almost to shocked by this to continue. Almost.

"No, I'm being serious! James has loved you since the third year, when you shouted at him for putting frogs in Snape's robes."

Lily stared, I think she was a little confused whether I was having her on.

"Lily James loves you! He punched me because, because I said he didn't really."

Remus lied quickly, hopefully not letting on his feelings, and yet not messing up James's chances with her.

Lily shifted from beneath me. She managed to get out. She stood up stared at me and then ran out.

**Ok I got a lot of Lily/James. I think I may end up going down that route, and I have a funny idea for Remus, that's just occurred to me as I typed this note lol.**

**Anyway thanks to Sugandim, barnesisnoble, paddyfoot1589 and Lol, for their reviews. Thanks so much!**

**Please keep reviewing**

**Jennifer**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unrequited?**

**Chapter 3.**

**I was going to write this a few hours ago, but I really got in a Christmas mood, and I've been singing along to Slade for the last hour. I was born to Merry Christmas Everybody; my birthday is December 25th if you didn't know.**

**Anyway this chapter is for everyone whose birthday is also Crimbo day :D**

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. It's kind of late, and I'm just waiting for Father Ted to come on. Plus this is the second version.**

James POV

Lily had avoided me all day. Sitting on the opposite side of the room. For once she didn't look angry, but hurt and confused. She had avoided both breakfast and lunch. It was now evening meal, and I had been sitting from when the beginning. There was 10 minutes left.

I decided that maybe she would be in the kitchens eating, but there were only house elves rushing around.

I stomped my way back to the common room, only to find it deserted.

I withdrew my wand from my robes and pointed it at the dormitory.

"Accio map!" the marauders map flew down the staircase and into my waiting hand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good. " I whispered quietly to the map. The outline of Hogwarts appeared. Both Sirius and Remus were in the room of requirement., but Lily was no where in he castle. I panicked until I noticed a dot labelled Lily Marianne Evans on the Quidditch pitch.

I ran into my dormitory and grabbed my broom, and quickly made my way towards her.

She was sitting on her broom motionless high above the stands.

For a girl afraid of heights she was certainly high up.

She was staring towards the forbidden forest with a vacant look in her eyes.

Not wanting to startle her I flew up beside her. Her hair was wind blown and her cheeks were flushed from cold.

"Lily?" I pulled closer to her.

"What do you want Potter?" she said emotionless her eyes not even flickering with anger.

"Well it's time to patrol, I just came to remind you. I know you hate to miss anything." When she didn't reply he got really worried. "Lily, is everything ok? I mean you haven't shouted at me for anything yet. For interrupting your quiet time. Or annoying you, or getting in the way. Or for being all arrogant and pushy. Or for-"

"JAMES! Shut up!" Lily turned coldly towards him. "What do you want?"

I pulled away.

Lily POV

Pain actually flashed in his eyes. I've never noticed before. Maybe it was because I was looking for it.

"Oh James I'm sorry." I tried to smile at him. "Come back to the ground, I'm freezing up here."

I slowly lowered myself to the ground. James grabbed my hand. I physically stiffened but kept hold anyway.

When we reached the ground I slowly pulled my hand away. But it felt slightly enmpty without him there.

It was cold. I shivered.

James pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Erm thanks." I smiled weakly.

"Can we go get something to eat? I'm hungry."

He smiled and rubbed my back, and we made our way back to the castle, and the kitchens.

**I know, a conversation is coming soon.**

**Thanks to sugarmama, knitting-goddess, brilliant-author16, paddyfoot and Lady Cantara. Next chapter will be longer. I promise. I do have it planned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unrequited?**

**Chapter 4.**

**I've just been to see the Phantom of the Opera, and I'm in an angsty mood. Fortunately I'm crap at writing angst, so there wont be much on here.**

**Anyway…. here you go!**

LILY POV

The walk up to the castle was completely uneventful. We walked in silence. Once we reached head tower James muttered the password.

"Moon Pie…" the portrait swung open.

I sniggered "Moon Pie…" (A/N: To the Buffy fan, and cos I love Giles)

James looked at me confused. I smiled weakly.

We walked into he common room.

We sat by the fire. I hoped to warm up, and the fire roared to life just as we approached.

We sat awkwardly for a few minutes before James spoke.

"Did Moo-Remus tell you why I hit him?"

"Yes and I'm ok with it." I reached over and took his hand to reassure him.

"Lily why are you comforting me? Remus is the one you need to talk to. I've liked you for years, Remus has just discovered about his feelings."

Lily laughed.

"James what are you talking about. Remus told me, you love me. Why would Remus love me?"

James scooted over and sat on the floor in front of me. "Lily, please tell me what Remus said."

Lily backed into the sofa. "Well he told me that you hit him because he said you didn't love me. And that you loved me."

James leaned towards me and took my hand. He started stroking my thumb gently, and leaned his chin on my knee.

"Lily I, I love you so much, how could I not? Lily you have been my everything for so long. And Remus has noticed how intelligent and charming and outstanding that you." He lifted his eyes to mine. "Remus loves you Lily. I don't know if he loves you as much as me, or if he has dream about you every night since he was 14, or if he has an engagement ring just for you. But Remus doesn't lie; and neither do I."

He stood and walked out of the room.

**I'm sorry. But I went into over-drive with the cheesiness. If it's bad please tell me.**

**Anyway Thanks to ****ozma914********Knitting-Goddess********Lady Cantara********brilliant-author16****and ****ourlittlesecret7****, the Giles reference is for you!**

**Jennifer**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unrequited?**

**Chapter 5.**

**I apologise Profusely for the shortness of the last chapter. I couldn't get my head around the conversation. And I will edit it at a later point if I get the chance.**

**Anyway, I have sat and thought about this in many a lesson, and I hope you like.**

* * *

Lily POV

I am sitting in my room with Sirius Black.

Yes I have allowed the worst Marauder, the biggest womaniser in Hogwarts to sit on my bed. I had hoped that he would never grace the presence of my room, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

His gaze wanders around the chaos and disorder at my room. He probably expected it to be neat and ordered, with everything in its allocated space.

Oh how wrong he is.

He hasn't failed to notice the piles of clothes on every available space, or the towers of muggle and witchcraft books I have stacked on the floor.

He's view kept wandering back to a pile of clothes on my chair. He smiles saucily at me and winks.

He whipped out a wand, faster then I thought humanly possible. He says innocently "Accio bra!"

Having realised this just a split-second before I reach out and grab the garment before his fingers even get a feeling. I placed it under me. He gaze me a look as if to say 'It's not like I won't go there.' He grins once more, before turning serious.

"Lily, despite the fact that I have always wanted to be in your personal living space, and that I'm loving the fact I'm actually sitting on your bed, I'm just wondering why."

I sigh, knowing that this is not only going to be awkward for me, but for him too.

"Well I need to talk to someone about the whole situation with James and Remus. And usually I'd go to Remus, but I can't. And it's not like I have any close friends I could confide in, and you know the whole situation in the first place, so you're perfect really."

He grinned happily, I return the smile and move in closer.

"Sirius you are James and Remus's best friend, and they tell you everything. I don't want you to betray a confidence, but I need to know a few things." I paused, taking in a long breath. "How long has Remus liked me? Why does James have a facination on me, yet he has dated half of Hogwarts? And what is the thing about an engagement ring?"

Sirius moved closer to me, we bumped knees.

"I'm only going to answer these Lily because you trusted me enough to ask me them. And god forbid I'd hate it if you weren't happy."

He took my hand and squeezed it, he stared at our joined hands for a moment, before he started speaking.

"Remus has like you for about a year now. He realised it when you took that hex that was meant for Snape, he said that you were "truly compassionate and caring". James noticed you in the third year. He saw you take on 3 fifth year Slytherins, and the fact that you can out of it with barely a scratch on you. He was astounded, you were always so quiet in class, James likes his women strong. He decided there and then that he was going to marry you. Yet every time you refused to go on a date with him it just made him more determined." Sirius paused. I breathed deeply trying to take in all of the information. His gaze met mine, a little surprised.

"Anyway Evans why are you so surprised? Your beautiful, got a great body yet your intelligent and can hold you own against practically everyone in the year. Plus you're caring; you have a maternal instinct that drives most men mad. James and Remus, well, there just being normal 17 years olds Lily. There aren't that many boys in Hogwarts that can resist you, even the Slytherins. The only reason they all stayed away is because of James, they didn't want to get in his way…." Sirius trailed off.

I sat in silence before I realised he had avoided the whole ring question.

"Sirius, what about the ring?" I asked a little nervously.

He stared at me, "Lily, I think James should tell you about that, it's not my place."

Sirius got up and left.

* * *

James POV

I just called off Quidditch practise because I couldn't think straight.

I heard footsteps behind me, only to find Frank Longbottom. "James please sort out your head before the match against Ravenclaw next weekend." And with that he ran off. I trudged slowly behind him, trying to postpone the fact that I would have to go back to the common room.

The wind whipped up around me and I pulled my mudded Quidditch robes around me. When I entered the warmth of the castle I felt the warmth return to my face, and my glasses fog up. I approached the common room, only to find Sirius exiting. He saw the state of me, smiled knowingly and walked off without a word.

I stepped into the common room to find it deserted; Lily was likely off somewhere doing homework.

I settled down in my favourite armchair by the fire, deciding to postpone the shower. I reached under the cushion and pulled out my journal. It had been a week since I'd wrote in it. And so much had happened.

I opened it at the next clean page and started to write.

Lily has found out the truth, that I love her. But she and I have discovered that Remus is also after her heart.

_I've loved her for so long, and he just steps in and thinks he can sweep her of her feet. I don't blame him for being interested, most of Hogwarts is, but made it clear that she was mine. Yes she was allowed to like people, but if they ever made a move on her there would be hell. _

_Only Sirius understands my longing for her, yet he can't identify with it. He knows how strongly I feel, he knows about my mother's last wish, and her ring._

_And now Lily knows of the ring._

_What she must think of me! A sad little boy that went out and bought a ring for a girl who doesn't even acknowledge is existence as a human being. _

_I've deflated my head, tried to act more humble, only to have Mooney step in and whisk her away. I have to win her back. _

_I just hope she lets me talk to her_

I hid my journal back under the cushion and sat and stared at the fire until I felt myself falling asleep.

I no longer cared that I was in muddy robes, and in desperate need of a shower. I only cared for Lily and to sleep.

**Thanks for reading!**

**It's a little longer than usual, and I have changed my original plan. I won't get much chance to write tomorrow, but I will definitely ponder on how I'm going to dot he next part.**

**Oh and thanks to my reviewers as usual.**

**Don't forget to click on that magic button and tell me what u think.**

**Jennifer**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unrequited?**

**Chapter 6.**

**Ok sorry for the huge delay, I had a slight case of writers block. But my RP partner on Neopets helped me a little by just generally RPing with me.**

**And if you read any of my other stories, I am going to try to update them soon. This chapter has been wrote in most part to Cream's Tales of Ulysses, which is from Buffy Episode Band Candy, swoons at Ripper**

**A Happy New Year to all!

* * *

**

**Lily POV**

It was insanely early that morning, so early that I could barely descend the stairs without tripping and falling headlong into the mahogany door. I was surprised to see a mop of black hair hanging over the edge of the sofa arm, which struck me as odd, seeing as this was the Head common room, and even wig-wearing Snape was banished. To my relief it was only James, fallen asleep on the sofa again. The house elves had cleaned around him, yet his robes and face were still caked in mud and dirt. His face bore a look of sleepy contentment.

I sat opposite him, taking in his appearance, a small smile forming on my own face.

His black hair, usually messy and sticking up at the back, was flat against his head. He looked more mature and peaceful that way. Glasses off, his calm hazel eyes would have been revealed if he had not been asleep. But underneath all of the boyish good looks, lay the pain and anguish. I knew that his mother had passed away a few years previously, and the suffering had carved lines on his otherwise youthful face. He suddenly began to stir.

I grinned at his movements, not really caring that I had been caught staring. He smiled sleepily up at me.

Stretching he sat up. "Lily," he said, his voice muffled by a yawn. "I was just dreaming of you." He looked down at himself. "Basking in my glory were ya?" He asked cheekily indicating his dirty and rumpled robes.

I sat next to him. "Go have a shower and I'll see you at Breakfast in 10 minutes."

I leaned over and kissed him wistfully on the cheek, before walking slowly from the common room. I looked back and grinned out at him, before the portrait closed.

I made my way to the Great Hall. Griffindor table was empty aside from a few first year girls, staring longingly at Remus. I sat down nervously next to him, ignoring the looks of jealousy I received.

"Remus, how are you?" He looked towards me; his face was drawn and lined. He had a large scratch running down his neck, but it showed no sign of worsening.

"Actually Lily, I'm not too great."

He took a deep breath and stared at me watery blue eyes, filled with…. Longing?! He inched closer to me, and took my hand discreetly under the table.

"You see the thing is, I told you James' feelings as a cover for my own, and by accident, and completely innocently he returned the favour. And I'm afraid I've hurt you, and James, in the process, and that is something I've never intended."

He paused and took a deep breath. "I've admired you from afar for years Lily, and I've done it not to hurt James and your chances. Everyone knows you and James belong together. It's why you are Head Boy and Girl, It's why the teachers let you fight the way you do, and it's why I've tried to ignore my feelings. And I hope now that I've released them I can move on. And that you will let me, "

We both turned to the sound of a polite cough behind us.

**James POV**

I watched Lily's' exit. Which in my opinion was never a bad sight. I'm sure half of Hogwarts would agree with me, but they knew better than to touch her, with eyes or with minds. Sirius and I were there to stop any such action. My mind wandered to the countless times we had had to hang a particular Ravenclaw, a seventh year by the name of Jeffrey Chang, by the ankles up side down. The majority of Hogwarts male population knew to keep away from Lily Evans, and had learned the unpleasant way. But obviously Remus had forgotten that. I was jolted back to conscious thinking by the mention Remus, and remembered that I was meeting her for breakfast.

And in only 10 Minutes! I decided it would be wise to take a shower. Pelting to my room, and stripping my clothes, I scurried into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I stood under the jet of water, magical eternally warm and clear water.

Grabbing a towel, I jumped out and performed a spell to make my hair and body dry again.

It caused my hair to stand up, but I hadn't the time for natural drying. Plus it gave me an excuse to mess it up a little with good reason, even if Lily hated it.

I grabbed a muggle t-shirt and my favourite pair of jeans and pulled them on, then added the uniform cloak. As I rushed down to breakfast, I found time to fetch Lilys' too.

Entering the Great hall I saw her, and the sandy-haired boy next to her. He was much too close, but for once I had no protest. It was only Remus.

I caught the end of his conversation, and coughed awkwardly, to inform them of my presence. They spun around, with the startled haste of guilty culprits. His expression was one of great sorrow, and a surprising amount of relief. She looked bemused.

**Lily POV**

I looked up, to see James beaming down at me. He patted Remus on the back with a sad smile, and sat at my spare side. His grin was nonchalant, as he reached for the bacon.

I smiled back at him, and ladled oatmeal into my gaping bowl.

Remus stood. He kissed me on the cheek, and with a final wink at James, left us alone.

* * *

**Ah, I apologise profusely, I had to take this down as I realised it needed betaing desperately. Thanks to knittinggoddess for doing that for me, and to Minty for doing the changes. Remember, if it is not reviewed I will go off and write Star Wars fics!**

**NOTE FROM THE BETA (Minty): Greetings, You may be shocked to hear that I dislike Harry Potter and hides in large bomb shelter Fan Fictions, but I would like you to know that I am the genius you can thank for bettering this master piece so much. Conceitedness Anyway, just so you know, Jeni owes me BIG!**


End file.
